I Wanna Make A Baby With You
by LolaCherryColaGirl
Summary: James and Lily may argue about how certain things should be done, but at least they’re very in synch about how to make up again. Smut. Oneshot.


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter.

**Warning: **There be smut in this story.

**Summary: **James and Lily may argue about how certain things should be done, but at least they're very in synch about how to make up again. Smut. Oneshot.

**I Wanna Make A Baby With You**

James Potter was leaning against the wooden doorframe leading into his and Lily's bedroom, with an unexplainable smile gracing his, still sometimes, boyish face. He never could take his eyes off of her for too long.

He watched Lily lying on their bed, dressed in one of his many bright orange Chudley Cannons t-shirts, and even though the colour clashed horribly with her blazing red hair James thought she looked nothing less than beautiful. It could have something to do with the fact that the flickering light of a candle was caught in her simple, gold wedding band and he was once again reminded she was his.

All the while he'd been watching Lily, James had also unbuttoned his shirt and shed it along with his pants and he climbed into bed lying next to his wife in only his red boxers with a small, gold Gryffindor quest on them.

Despite her state of exhaustion after painting what would soon be their living room, Lily felt pleasant butterflies in her stomach as she felt James' chest against her back and one of this hands snuck over her hip before settling on her abdomen. His mouth soon followed on her neck, gently kissing and biting.

James heard Lily softly sigh and encouraged by it he began tracing a circle around her navel with a single finger as his kisses moved lower, generously dropped all over her shoulder.

Lily smiled widely at James' affections and she turned her head ever so slightly, hinting for James to move closer to her collarbone. James did get the hint, but instead he tightened his grip around her waist so she was pulled flush against him, before moving his mouth to her ear whining "I wanna make a baby!"

Lily chuckled sleepily "No James, I'm tired." she released a soft laughter as she could just easily imagine his pout at her reply.

"Lily!" something about the tone of his voice made Lily open her eyes and turn around so she was facing James.

"You don't wanna make a baby with me?" James asked seriously, and Lily was surprised to see the small flash of hurt in his eyes at her earlier answer. They simply stared at each other for a long time, before Lily blurted out "You're being serious, aren't you?" her shock not at all hidden.

James pulled back so he could better take in her appearance before nodding slowly "Of course."

"James!" he immediately recognized the exasperated tone of that 'James' from their schooldays and by instinct he became defensive "What?" he questioned indifferently-

"You're not seriously asking me to have a child like this!" Lily's voice had gained a shrieking edge to it now and she immediately sat up straight "This is not how you plan something as important as that! I mean just imagine it "Oh yes, when we planned our first child it was very romantic, I was lying in bed, smelling like paint when James got a little randy and" James cut her off as he wiggled his eyebrows at her statement "Our first child, huh? How many are we gonna have?" he grinned.

Lily shook her head at him "James, please! It's not that I don't want to, but … don't you get what I'm trying to tell you?"

Before answering James scooted closer to Lily on the bed, draping his arm around her shoulders and guiding her body closer to his "Yes I do. However if it was me, my version would've been something like "My loving husband asked me to have a child because he can't get enough of me and it's something he's been dreaming about for ages." he sounded vulnerable.

Lily smiled lovingly at James, she hardly ever got to experience him vulnerable "However much I like your version, I just" Lily paused and decided to try again "Are you sure?"

Once again, James nodded "I am" he raised his hands and began kneading Lily's breasts through the t-shirt, feeling her nipples stiffen under his touch. He pulled the t-shirt of her and rested his head near the valley of her breasts; his next words were hot whispers on her skin "I want to make a baby with you."

James carefully let his teeth tease her nipple before drawing his mouth further down her body, trailing a line of hot kisses until he reached Lily's navel, where he quickly dipped his tongue in playfully before saying "I wanna see you round" his hands moved to cup her breasts "and pregnant." he kissed her stomach before levelling his face with hers again, his left hand sprawled out on her cheek "I wanna fight over who he looks like the most."

His right hand tweaked her nipple right at that moment and Lily's question became a gasped "He?" and she felt James' nod against her thigh, his black hair splayed out across her white skin, where his mouth now was, softly nibbling at her skin before continuing his persuasion "And if we aren't meant to be parents" he gently bit her and Lily had to suppress the urge to arch her hips towards him "there's no one I'd rather mess up a kid with."

James hooked a finger on each side of Lily's panties, looking up at her, awaiting her answer.

It was a whisper. The softest of whispers, almost more like a sigh as she breathed "Yes." and James' eyebrows rose high in amazement. Yes; that meant she agreed. He pulled off her last piece of clothing, completely exposing her to him.

As soon as her underwear had been discarded Lily rose to her knees and helped James out of his boxers, adding them to the growing pile of clothes on the floor, before she draped her arms around his neck, both of them still on their knees, and pulled his head closer so she could hungrily latch on to his lips with hers.

James' tongue softly twirled around Lily's, relishing in that unique taste that was only hers as he felt her hands wander across his back. Lily sighed into James' mouth as he took control and she could do nothing but follow lead, desperately pressing closer to him and feeling his erection dig into her thigh.

One of her hands slowly slid from the soft skin of his lean back, over his hips before she cautiously wrapped her fingers around his erection, teasingly pumping her hand back and forth. As she did so James' mouth left hers when he suddenly found himself lacking air and he momentarily rested his head on Lily's shoulder, before deciding to return the favour.

The hand that had been tangled in her hair, quickly found her hot core, and James teased Lily to frustration by just using the tips of his fingers. Soon she couldn't stand his deliberate slow pace anymore and as one of her hands gripped around the scruffy ends of James' hair, the other one guided his arousal to her moist entrance, beckoning him to enter her.

After shallowly thrusting at her entrance for a bit, James finally entered her entirely as he'd felt Lily's teeth sink into his earlobe. They both let out, long, shaky breaths as they found themselves completely connected, and stopped their movements for second to look the other in the eye, James losing himself in the emerald sea of Lily's eyes as always.

Suddenly James retracted a little and Lily moaned uncontrollably at the sensations James' stroking member was causing. Her hands moved to cup his buttocks so she could gently press him towards her and help him bury himself even deeper inside her, and James happily obliged, thrusting experimentally into her wetness until they found a slow pace, all their own.

Lily had to rest her head on James' shoulder, panting hard at his languid strokes that brought her closer and closer to that sweet relief, and as she remembered that that was not the only thing they were trying to achieve she felt herself closer to that relief, and James suckled on a spot on her neck when he felt her tighten around him.

With his hot tongue now on her skin Lily knew she was brought even closer to coming, but she wanted James with her and her hand that had been gripping his shoulder to steady herself cupped his sack and her fondling, circular motions almost caused James to spill himself into her right then and there and he actually had to still himself for a short moment to regain his composure.

He exploited that moment to once again tease Lily's now highly aroused bundle of nerves and when he felt her moisten even more and start to contract around him he began his earlier movements again, gritting his teeth and not letting go until he felt Lily's nails claw down his back and her frantic repeating of his name in his ear as she came, her hips bucking against his own. Finally he exploded within her and he kept on moving his hips until he was utterly spent.

At first neither of them could do anything but breathe as they came down from their high, they just rested on their knees, locked in their connected position until James gently released himself from Lily and she whined at the loss.

With her hand in his he brought her back down on their mattress, her body close to his, their legs so completely tangled it seemed impossible for them to ever untangle again, and Lily's eyelids heavier than before. She didn't want to just fall asleep straight away, but both her mind and body was at the brink of exhaustion and when James pulled the covers over them and pressed a quick kiss to her hair she stopped fighting it and immediately let sleep take her.

James, though tired as well, didn't fall asleep just yet as he listened to her peaceful breathing before he placed his warm palms on her stomach, looking forward to the day he would do that and feel his unborn child kick.

**A/N: **So I woke up at like 3 AM and just had to write this! Luckily I didn't post it, so when I was a bit more awake I could go over the writing. I hope every enjoyed and will please, please, please review!

**X X X LolaCherryColaGirl**


End file.
